Prior to the present invention, it has not been possible to extend a tape measure flatly along a surface on which a square is mounted, apart from separately measuring with a conventional tape measure flatly placed on the upper flat surface to be marked and subsequently cut, apart from first drawing squaring line by separate use of a carpenter's square placed flatly on the same surface.
For prior existing tape measure and carpenter's square combinations as set-forth in the preceding prior art statement, it has heretofore been impossible to extend a tape of a tape measure of those devices for the flat lower surface of the tape to be flatly placed on top of the article (board's) flat surface to be measured and/or marked while concurrently the square is flatly placed on the same article's flat surface, necessitating separate unrelated use of each of the tape measure and the squaring device, merely included in the same tool as an aggregation. In contrast thereto, the present invention is directed to a true interrelated combination with interrelated and interdependent functions, for concurrently using both the measure and the carpenter's square for their interrelated functions, including also the tape measure having read-outs of indicial indicative of exact distance from the end of the extended tape to the straight edge being measured from, even though the distance from the read-out point is not necessarily the same as the exact or correct measured distance indicated by the marker point of the present invention. In this background discussion, such is noted in the context of being impossible and not contemplated by the prior art, and yet being a needed interrelated function previously requiring separate and cumbersome and time-losing use of different separate tools. As a result thereof, much additional valuable time was heretofore repeatedly wasted and/or expended, which may now saved or reduced. Also, it was not as easy nor speedy to ascertain exact measurements, certainly not with the prior art combinations discussed above in the noted patents which could easily result in less accurate eventual markings. While the present invention achieves the benefit of combining different tools, namely a tape measure and a carpenter's square and the like, the preceding and following discussion makes it clear and conclusive that in the present invention the functions of the combination are made integral and interrelated to one-another, achieving new desirable results not heretofore available.